fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendoverse Trading Card Game
The Fantendoverse Trading Card Game is a trading card game developed and released by IncarnateParanoia based on the New Fantendoverse, its characters, and its stories. Though the card game can be played, its intended purpose is as a set of collectible cards. How To Play The Fantendoverse Trading Card Game is a two-player game. Each player uses a deck of 40 cards, consisting of cards of their choosing. Each card depicts a character or item from the New Fantendoverse, and each one has the same basic anatomy. Located in the top-left corner, below the card's name and subtitle, are the character's ❤ (HP) and (Attack) stats. Along the bottom of the character's image are their keywords, which are used to target them with certain special effects. Below the keywords are the character's Ability. There are three types of Abilities: * Actions are abilities that can be used by that card instead of attacks during your turn. * Reactions are abilities that can be used after being triggered by enemy behavior. * Passives are abilities that are always in effect. "Tapping" a card refers to the act of turning a card 180 degrees, so that the name is facing towards you. This effect indicates that the character's power is exhausted. While a card is tapped, it cannot use its Ability, regardless of what type of Ability it has. Most Actions and Reactions will end with you tapping the card using the Ability once the rest of its effects have been applied. Cards marked with the word Transformation! (usually referred to as Form cards for short) are special cards that cannot be played normally, and instead must be placed on top of a card that shares its name. (For example, Midas Unten could be played on any Unten Bluzen card since its name is listed as Unten Bluzen.) When a card has a Form card attached to it, it immediately becomes untapped, gains stat boosts and new keywords, and obtains a second Ability. The card can use both its new Ability and old Ability freely, but tapping it will disable both. Form cards are incredibly powerful tools due to how much they can alter the flow of gameplay, and knowing when to use them can be vital to victory. Statuses are special effects that can be inflicted on cards. Cards with Statuses will act in bizarre and troublesome ways. Under normal circumstances, a card's Status will fade after it takes its attack or Action of the turn, regardless of whether that attack/Action was successful or not. At the start of the game, each player draws four cards and adds them to their hand. If they cannot play any of the cards that they drew, they can shuffle their hand back into the deck and redraw. On a player's turn, they draw cards until their hand is back up to four cards, play a card on their side of the field if they choose, and then take either an attack or a special Action with all of the cards currently on their side of the field. Under normal circumstances, a player cannot choose to do nothing with a card on their side of the field; every card must take some sort of action before the player's turn can end. When declaring an attack with one of their cards, they select another card and add damage to that card. The amount of damage inflicted is normally equal to the attacking card's , but it can be modified by special effects. After the attack, if the amount of damage on the defending token is greater than or equal to its ❤, then it is Defeated and must be moved to the player's discard pile. Cards First Wave (WIP) The aptly-named first wave of the Fantendoverse Trading Card Game. This wave is based very heavily off of characters and artwork that appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Third Era (WIP) The second wave of the Fantendoverse Trading Card Game focuses primarily on characters that appeared in stories after Victory but before the World Tournament. W.T. (WIP) The third wave of the Fantendoverse Trading Card Game. This wave almost exclusively uses characters and transformations that fought in World Tournament, and was released alongside it. Breach (WIP) The four wave of the Fantendoverse Trading Card Game. This wave almost exclusively uses characters that appear in Pyroverse: Breach, and was released alongside it with permission from ValkyriePyra. Trivia * The First Wave cards based off of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory characters are listed in the same order that their characters are listed in on the Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory page. * The Fantendoverse Trading Card Game canonically exists in the Fantendo Multiverse, and was originally created by the Herald Friday Blake. ** The Breach cards, however, are currently not canon to the Fantendo Multiverse. Maybe someday, though... Credits Though most of the cards are created by IncarnateParanoia, a few of them were suggested by others. These include... * Hybrid IV: Trainer of Fighters in the First Wave wave, suggested by PabloDePablo * Ibism: The Substandard Boy in the First Wave wave, suggested by PabloDePablo * Reten Ozzy Prime: Soldier of Fortune in the Third Era wave, suggested by CrunchTime420 * Fan-Tan-Doe: Previously, On Fantendo... in the W.T. wave, suggested by PabloDePablo * Enemy-Tan-Doe: Previously, On Fantendo... 2! in the W.T. wave, suggested by PabloDePablo Category:Cards Category:Card Games Category:Trading Card Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Games